


a first class meeting

by calarinanis



Series: a tale as old as time [10]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26857063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calarinanis/pseuds/calarinanis
Summary: Sansa Stark is going to Paris at last, unfortunately the journey takes a turn when she accidentally sits in a stranger's seat.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Series: a tale as old as time [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739434
Comments: 14
Kudos: 53
Collections: Jonsa Autumn Drabbles 2020





	a first class meeting

Sipping her champagne, Sansa Stark reclined back in her luxury leather seat and enjoyed the tang of the bubbles flowing down her throat. She breathed a sigh of relief. She had escaped at last and was now on her way to Paris, the city of dreams. It was also home to an assortment of magical creatures. Fey, shapeshifters and demons all lived side by side. And witches of course. Paris was home to the largest coven of witches who would hopefully teach Sansa the basics of magic after her mother had concealed it from her for all these years. And, it was the ideal opportunity to avoid pining Harry Hardyng. She felt a gentle tap on her shoulder. She ignored it. This was her time to relax and enjoy and no-one was going to interrupt it in anyway. A harder tap juddered against her shoulder. She huffed.

“Excuse me, love.”

Irritation flashed in her eyes as she looked up to face the man standing in the middle of the aisle of the train. He was sexy. Messy curls thrown up in a man bun and a mouth that demanded to be kissed. She felt warmth flood into her cheeks. He looked patiently at her and she realised he was waiting for her to say something. She focused her mind, ignoring those deep grey eyes, and reminded herself that he needed something from her. Curiosity had embedded itself into her mind.

“Sorry, do you need something?” Sansa surveyed the man in front of her. He had a rugged air about him and his voice was gruff but there was something very attractive about him.

“Yes, erm, actually you’re in my seat,” he said as he looked at he.

Embarrassment hit her. “Oh, I’m sorry. I thought this was mine.”

She looked back at the seat number and inwardly groaned. She was supposed to be sitting in seat 26 and here she was sat in 27. This poor bloke had waited for her to respond and she had ignored him. She had been luxuriating in her first class seat and lost in a daydream. She snuck a glance at him. At least he didn’t look mad. The last thing she wanted was to piss off the very attractive man stood in front of her. She grabbed her stuff and began to move over, dropping half of her bag on the floor.

“Fuck!” The word bounced out of her mouth as her face reddened.

She scrambled to pick it all up and felt her hand collide with his as they both tried to pick up the last item. Her grimoire. She facepalmed. Now, she was going to have to explain it to the very handsome man next to her who no doubt thought she was a mess. He held her grimoire to her and she languished in the feel of his callused fingers against her own. The worst thing was that he didn’t even look fazed at all. Whereas, she was starting to feel like at any moment that she was going to have a breakdown.

“Thank you.” She took it from him. “It’s a, erm -” Frantic thoughts swam through her mind as she tried to think of a way to explain it to him.

“It’s a grimoire.” He smirked, his perfect white teeth on show.

Puzzlement settled on her face. “You know what one is?”

“I’m familiar enough.” He leaned closer to her. “I’m a shapeshifter.” He whispered, his breath hot against her hair.He held out his hand. “It’s nice to meet you-”

“Sansa. I’m Sansa.” She took his hand and felt a jolt run through her body.

“Pleasure to meet you.” He kissed her hand like he was a knight of old and she felt longing shiver through her body. “I’m Jon.”

The journey was long. It felt like minutes once they had gotten over the initial awkwardness of her stealing his seat and turning out to be a witch. Being in such close proximity set her body alight with desire and she had to keep herself from moving closer to him. It didn’t help that he fell asleep after they spoke for a solid hour. And that his curly head was now rested on her shoulder, lightly snoring and with a trickle of drool seeping out of his mouth.Normally, this alone would be enough to put Sansa off him. But, today, there was something new in the air. The attraction had dug its claws into her body and she was lost to its whims. He was staying in Paris too, three miles from her hotel. It almost seemed like fate.

A coffee was definitely on the cards for them.


End file.
